yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1, Part 2/The Main Game (Preliminary)
Arrival to the grounds Move to Main Game Grounds. ---- In front of me were strange desks, about waist-height. Keiji: ...Here we are. Sara: (Keiji...) Q-taro: ...! You guys... That was fast... Reko: .......... Nao: ...Oogh... Kai: ... Gonbee: ...Hmph. All of you, so pale... Gin: .......... Joe: .......... Sou: ...Why... is this happening... A desperate game is beginning. And yet, we just have to play it. Miley: Eheehee... Ah, so you'll take part after all? Q-taro: Miley...!! You...!! Miley: Ahaha... Please take a good look at those desks, everyone.\ suna A rather interesting setup, isn't it? Eheehee... They are reverse hourglasses. Most curious indeed.\ When these hourglasses have all reached the top," \ " the discussion will end. You have 70 minutes until the preliminary vote. After that, you can discuss for 20 minutes before the final vote.\ Miley: Well then, shall the discussion begin? Reko: Hold up!! Kanna... Kanna ain't here!! Miley: Oh dear... So some would choose not to take part in something so enjoyable.\ Sara: H... Hold on!! Kanna... will definitely come!! Miley: Time is limited. That is what she chose," \ " and that is the end of the matter. Miss Sara... You haven't made the wrong choice, have you?\ Sara: (Did I... make...\\.\\. the wrong choice...?) Miley: Well then, let us start the Main Game!" \ "\\! Everyone, stand at whichever desk you like! We were urged to head for the desks. Miley: Now then, you seem to be prepared! / Let the Main Game begin! ???: ...Please... wait... Kanna: ...U... Um... I'm also... Sara: Kanna...!! Miley: You are welcomed, Kanna Kizuchi." \ " Regrets... can wait until after taking part." \ " Eheehee... Kanna: .......... Miley: Ahaha...! Let this wonderful," \ " wonderful Main Game begin! It begins An extremely heavy air dominates the space. Sara: (It's different... This is nothing like the discussions we've had before...) Miley: Heeheehee... Well, I shall go over the basic rules one more time. / A total of two votes will be held: the \\C2preliminary vote\\C0 in the middle of the discussion, and the \\C2final vote\\C0 at the finale. / 5 candidates will be chosen in the preliminary vote, and 1 victim will be selected in the final vote. If the chosen victim is the \\C2Keymaster\\C0," \ " all lose, and all will die. If the victim is the \\C10Sacrifice\\C0, the \\C10Sacrifice\\C0 wins," \ " and can escape with one person of their choosing. If the victim is a \\C4Commoner\\C0 or \\C3Sage\\C0," \ " the chosen victim and the \\C10Sacrifice\\C0 will die. Ah, yes... I have left rulebooks on the desks." \ " Make use of them as items, everyone. That is all... Heeheehee. Use your time however you please.\ Miley quietly sat down in a chair. / And... in dead silence... the Main Game began. Click on Sou's icon. Sou: There's just one thing I want to say up front. Sou: Thanks. Well... it's just a short one. Sou: I'm nervous... but I'll say it... / You see, I'm the \\C2Keymaster\\C0. Sou: I was unsure whether I should keep quiet... But I want to avoid us all dying, so...\ What... is Sou saying...? The \\C2Keymaster\\C3... is me. Q-taro: Really...?! That's the truth, ain't it...?! If nobody else is gonna name themselves... Then yeah, I'll believe it!\ Sara: ...!! I'm the Keymaster!","Say nothing" I'm the Keymaster! Sara: Wait, please!!" \ " I'm... the \\C2Keymaster\\C0!! Q-taro: What'd you saaaaay?! NameBoxSet All There's... two \\C2Keymasters\\C0?! Sou: Huh... So that's how it is... miss Sara. Sara: That's... my line, Sou. Sou: According to Miley's explanation," \ " there's only one \\C2Keymaster\\C0... I didn't imagine you'd tell a lie like this. Nao: What's going on now...?!" \ " Is one of the two lyinggg?! Q-taro: ...Guh...! Reko: This makes no damn sense...!! Keiji: Hey, hey. Settle down, everybody. Say nothing Sara: (I don't know...! Is it right for me to announce myself now?!) (As Miley explained it, there's... one \\C2Keymaster\\C4.) (Sou is lying...! I can't imagine anything else!) Kai: ...Hm, is that a fact?" \ " No, I'm afraid I can't believe that easily... But for the current time, Sou," \ " I will trust you are the \\C2Keymaster\\C0. Sou: Thanks. I'll do my best. Keiji: ...Ahh, well, looks like everybody's accepted it." \ " Let's get back to the main thread... Keiji: Listen, the roles written on the cards" \ " only really become important come the final vote. First of all... Our priority is looking for suspicious characters.\ ...Really might be someone on the side of the kidnappers lurking, after all.\ Sara: (I can't understand what Sou's thinking...) (But for now, I just have to focus on this discussion we're going to have...!!) Click on Q-taro's icon. Q-taro: ...Think we jus' gotta choose the most suspicious," \ " least cooperative person here. Choose this topic Cancel Q-taro: I've already settled on my pick... Joe: Huh...?! Q-taro: Curse me if you wanna! I... Gonbee!!" \ " I'm votin' fer you!! Gonbee: ..........\ What about it? Q-taro: Say what...?! Gonbee: Mwahaha... Do what you like. Joe: D... Dumbass! What're you talkin' about?!" \ " That means... you'll die! Gonbee: You're the fools... Just think for a second. Nao: How do you mean that...? Keiji: This vote... shouldn't be focused on one point. Kai: Indeed, this is the preliminary vote." \ " If we were to unanimously vote for Mr. Gonbee... Sou: Gonbee would be our only choice for the final vote... Joe: Oh man... And if Gonbee is the \\C10Sacrifice\\C0 or the \\C2Keymaster\\C0...!\ Q-taro: We're all done feeeeer?! Sou: It's not as if we freely chose" \ " which role cards we got, right? Sara: (We were guided... into picking them up...!) Kai: There is a possibility... that the kidnappers granted the least-trustworthy Mr. Gonbee a special role for their own amusement.\ Gonbee: And now... The chaos ensues!" \ " I'll watch closely as you all flail about... Q-taro: Dammit...! Keiji: Whew... This game is even more malicious than I thought.\ If we want to survive, we need to assemble" \ " as close to 5 candidates as we can. Joe: We gotta suspect FIVE people?! This is... the worst. / An oppressive air covers the area. Gonbee suspects Sara Gonbee: Sheesh... Already beaten at the first push? / ...I'll make a topic for you. / Sara Chidouin, I will vote for you! Have you anything to say back? Sara: Eh...?! Joe: Hold on!! Sara's like our leader!!" \ " What's your basis...?! Gonbee: Haha... Then why don't we discuss" \ " whether her actions are suspicious or not? Gonbee: I found it suspicious from the word go... How a mere high school girl became a leader. Keiji: Sara's almost always acted with others." \ " She couldn't do anything suspicious... right? Nao: Doubting the others is one thing," \ " but doubting Sara?! You're awful...! Joe: Sara! Talk back to him!" \ " Gonbee's just got the wrong idea about you! Gonbee: Hmph... You sure have a lot of friends... / Have at you, Sara Chidouin...! Click on Joe's face. Joe: Sara! Talk back to him!" \ " Gonbee's just got the wrong idea about you! Use selected item","Cancel" Use selected item Joe: You got it, Sara!" \ " Strike back with an item just like that! Sara: Don't try to fool me, Joe!" \ " What do you think about this item?! Joe: Saraaa! Is this really the time for that?! Sara: (He won't answer me...!) Cancel Store statement","Cancel" Store statement Cancel Clear stored statement","Keep it" Clear stored statement Keep it Apply stored statement","Cancel" Apply stored statement Joe: You remembered, Sara?!" \ " Attack him with a statement, just like that! Sara: Answer me, Joe!" \ " What do you think about this statement?! Joe: You're really somethin' to joke around" \ " when you're the one in crisis, huh?! Sara: (I sure am...) Cancel Joe: Shove some evidence in his face, like last time! Sara: Yep, I've got this. Joe: So coooool! * When selecting items, you can sometimes view a second page by touching the description. Click on Keiji's face. Keiji: Sara's almost always acted with others." \ " She couldn't do anything suspicious... right? Use selected item","Cancel" Use selected item Keiji: Got a present for Mr. Policeman?" \ " Thanks. Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Store statement","Cancel" Store statement Cancel Clear stored statement","Keep it" Clear stored statement Keep it Apply stored statement","Cancel" Apply stored statement Keiji: Hm...?" \ " You got business with me? Sara: Ah... well, no... Keiji: ...Take some deep breaths, Sara." \ " Hahaha... Sara: (I should calm down...) Cancel Keiji: Yeesh... That guy seems pretty stubborn, huh. Ought to present some clear evidence to refute 'im. Click on Nao's face. Nao: Doubting the others is one thing," \ " but doubting Sara?! You're awful...! Use selected item","Cancel" Use selected item Nao: Um... So what about that...? Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Store statement","Cancel" Store statement Cancel Clear stored statement","Keep it" Clear stored statement Keep it Apply stored statement","Cancel" Apply stored statement Nao: Hwah...? Did I say something strange...? Sara: No... Nao: Err... I guess I'm sorry then... Sara: (I made her feel awkward...) Cancel Nao: I want him to repent for saying that! He must! Sara: ...Please calm down, Nao. Nao: Ah, s... sorry... Click on Alice's face. Gonbee: I found it suspicious from the word go... How a mere high school girl became a leader.\ Gonbee: Sara Chidouin! You possess all that can be" \ " called a weapon in this place, and stand supreme!" \ " You're an accursed dictator! Gonbee: I found it suspicious from the word go... How a mere high school girl became a leader.\ Use selected item","Cancel" Use selected item Gonbee: And what about that?! What's it matter?! Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Gonbee: And what about that?! What's it matter?! Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Store statement","Cancel" Store statement Cancel Clear stored statement","Keep it" Clear stored statement Keep it Apply stored statement","Cancel" Apply stored statement Gonbee: Worthless... How does that refute me? Sara Chidouin!" \ " I will not be shaken on your suspiciousness! Sara: (Urgh... This guy...) Cancel Gonbee: Hmph... Can't refute it, can you...? Gonbee: I've even seen through to the reason" \ " why the others have submitted to you. Sara: What do you mean by that...?! Gonbee: You alone have a weapon... The only one!\ Sara: A... weapon? Gonbee: That's right! You possess all that can be" \ " called a weapon in this place, and stand supreme!" \ " You're an accursed dictator! Sara: (I drew out a new statement... If I can refute it, even Gonbee should quiet down!) Sara: Take a look at this, please. Gonbee: Hm? Sara: This box was in the kitchen. It says Please use as you wish,\ yet there was nothing inside to use.\ Gonbee: ...What of it? Sara: All that's left is an impression." \ " An impression made by a kitchen knife. Gonbee: What...?! A kitchen knife?! Keiji: Yep. By the time Sara checked it, it was gone." \ " Somebody probably went and took it. Kai: The kitchen was locked the whole time. And miss Sara very rarely acted alone...\ So surely she could not have taken it. Gonbee: How're you staying so calm?!" \ " Like, who was it?! Who took the knife...?! １ Sara: (Who DID take the knife...?) A very important question","That's not relevant now" A very important question Yes, knowing that is key! Gonbee: Who in the world could it be?! Reko: Hold up, Sara! Is all that more important" \ " than clearing your name right now? Sara: (...She has a point...) １ That's not relevant now (...There's no need...\\.\\. to prove everything!) That's not relevant right now!! Gonbee: How could it not be...?! Sara: The point I'm making is that" \ " I don't have control of all the weapons! So I didn't earn this trust by force!! Gonbee: Uuurgh...!! Sara: (That's right...! I can't fall into my opponent's trap!) Gonbee: Sheesh! Look at you, feeling all pleased! ...Hmph. Very well. I'll speak no more...\ You trusting fools can just suspect one another. Sara: (...!!) (...Right... There's no time to celebrate. With Gonbee quiet, it just means we have to talk...!) ...What should I say? / ...Who should we... distrust? Q-taro: I've... resolved on an answer. Sara: Q-taro... Q-taro: Lettin' this end in silence's the most inane plan" \ " we could take. That's why I'm gonna say it. In all our searchin' and discussions..." \ " Who were the biggest burdens, an' the most weak...? Q-taro: Kanna, Gin, Nao... I'm talkin' about you three. Gin: ...!! Kanna: ... Nao: You couldn't...! Reko: Are you shittin' me?!" \ " You think YOU ain't gonna get picked" \ " just 'cause you've got strength?! Q-taro: Then go ahead and vote for me!! Reko: Wha...?! Q-taro: Vote what your will tells ya!! If ya think I'm useless, then take responsibility" \ " and kill me, Reko!! That's what I mean by resolve!! Reko: .......... ...Nao! Kanna! Gin!" \ " Tell him! Use your words... to prove your worth!! Nao: ...Ah... I... I...! I searched as best I could!! And I found things!" \ " Lots of things...!! Kanna: K... Kanna... Sou: .......... Gin: .......... Q-taro: Gin!" \ " If ya don't talk... it's over...! Don't tell me... None of y'all are thinkin'" \ " you'd be fine dying, right?! Keiji: ...Looks bad, Sara." \ " Q-taro is serious. Sara: What should I...?! Keiji: ...Draw it out for 'em." \ " That's something only you can do. Sara: (Only I can...?!) Who's the weak link? Click on Kanna's face. Kanna: K... Kanna... Use selected item","Cancel" Use selected item Kanna: W... What is it? Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Store statement","Cancel" Store statement Cancel Clear stored statement","Keep it" Clear stored statement Keep it Apply stored statement","Cancel" Apply stored statement Kanna: Kanna... doesn't really understand... Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Kanna: Kanna... doesn't really understand... Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Kanna: All of it... it doesn't matter anymore... Sara: (What are you saying...? Kanna...) Kanna: ... ...Sara... Sou: .......... Kanna: ...! Sara: What's the matter, Kanna? You want to say something, right?","Are you afraid?" You want to say something, right? Come out and say it. Kanna: ...Kanna... Are you afraid? Are you afraid? Kanna: ...No... ...Kanna... Sara: ...? Kanna: ...Kanna... ...doesn't... care what happens anymore. Sara: Kan... na...? Kanna: Even if she's chosen... it's fine. Sara: (...!!) Click on Q-taro's face. Q-taro: Don't tell me... None of y'all are thinkin'" \ " you'd be fine dying, right?! Use selected item","Cancel" Use selected item Q-taro: Don't get in the way, Sara!" \ " I'm talkin' to these three!! Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Store statement","Cancel" Store statement Cancel Clear stored statement","Keep it" Clear stored statement Keep it Apply stored statement","Cancel" Apply stored statement Q-taro: Make yer will clearer for me!" \ " You don't wanna die, do ya?! Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Q-taro: Make yer will clearer for me!" \ " You don't wanna die, do ya?! Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Q-taro: Sara! I'm serious 'bout this! If there's somebody wishin' they were dead..." \ " I won't stand for it! Click on Nao's face. Nao: I searched the second floor rooms myself... But sorry... I wasn't able to find anything that seemed important...\ Nao: I searched as best I could!! And I found things!" \ " Lots of things...!! Use selected item","Cancel" Use selected item Nao: Um... So what about that...? Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Store statement","Cancel" Store statement Cancel Clear stored statement","Keep it" Clear stored statement Keep it Apply stored statement","Cancel" Apply stored statement Nao: Um... Sorry... I don't really follow... Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Nao: But... I'm begging you... Sara... Sara: (Nao stuck up for me... I want to protect her...!) Nao: I know I dragged you down...!" \ " But... I did give it my all!! Nao: I'm begging you...!" \ " Please don't cut me out...!! Sara: Nao...! Please calm down","Step back and think" Please calm down Nao, please, you need to be calm." \ " Especially in times like this. Nao: Ahh... ooh... Sorry... Sara: (Maybe she's regained a little composure...?) Step back and think (I'll keep my distance for now. Nao's panicking...!) Click on Gin's face. Gin: .......... Use selected item","Cancel" Use selected item Gin: ...? Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Store statement","Cancel" Store statement Cancel Clear stored statement","Keep it" Clear stored statement Keep it Apply stored statement","Cancel" Apply stored statement Gin: ...meow? Sara: (Shoot...! That was a mistake!) Cancel Gin: ... Sara: Gin... Say something, anything","Q-taro's not so scary" Say something, anything Come on, look at me..." \ " You can talk to me, right? Q-taro's not so scary It's okay, big sis Sara is here." \ " Do you want to say something? Gin: ... Sara: (No good... Gin's keeping his silence.) Kanna: Kanna... doesn't really mind if she's picked... Q-taro: Wh... aaaaaat...?! Kanna: She's had... enough..." \ " Kanna just... ...wants to go to her sister...\ Reko: Kanna!! Don't be ridiculous!! Kanna: I'm just... tired... Q-taro: You gotta be kiddin'!!" \ " You really wanna die without a peep?! Kai: Please, wait. Miss Kanna, are you serious?" \ " Or is this an act? Kanna: Kanna... won't say anything else..." \ " Please do what you want... Kai: ... This is troubling... Miss Kanna may have drawn the \\C10Sacrifice\\C0 card.\ Joe: \\C10Sacrifice\\C0...?! Kai: The \\C10Sacrifice\\C0 must be chosen to survive." \ " Thus, they would put on a one-man show. Keiji: Yet she's got enough motive that" \ " we could believe she actually wants to die. Reko: T-Then no pickin' her for now, right...?! Sara: (Not participating in the discussion so as to earn herself votes...?) (I can't imagine Kanna playing those sorts of mind games...) (Unless... someone suggested it to her...!) Sou: Everyone, let's just put" \ " the subject of Kanna aside for now. Q-taro: ...Can't know her true intent, after all. Sou: First, why don't we hear from Gin and miss Nao too," \ " and then make our decision? Sara: Sou... Are you protecting Kanna?","Don't decide we're done here" Are you protecting Kanna? Is it just me, or are you protecting Kanna? Sou: Miss Sara, I can't afford to do that... ...I just don't want to waste our time." \ " Don't want to be scrambling before the vote, right? Reko: Back off on this one, Sara. You can't deny these two" \ " time to justify themselves... Reko: That's right, Sara. You can't deny these two" \ " time to justify themselves... Sara: (I have no proof...! I'll back off...) Don't decide we're done here Please, don't just decide we're done here. Sou: ...Ahaha... I just don't want to waste our time." \ " Don't want to be scrambling before the vote, right? Reko: Back off on this one, Sara. You can't deny these two" \ " time to justify themselves... Reko: That's right, Sara. You can't deny these two" \ " time to justify themselves... Sara: (Can't lunge at him... I'll back off...) Sou: Besides, whatever claims you make," \ " I do have the role of guiding everyone. Sou: Sorry if I'm being overbearing." \ " But I do have the role of guiding everybody. Since I'm the \\C2Keymaster\\C0 and all. Sara: (Sou...!!) Are you protecting Kanna?","I'm in agreement" Are you protecting Kanna? Is it just me, or are you protecting Kanna? Sou: I-I can't afford to do that... ...I just don't want to waste our time." \ " Don't want to be scrambling before the vote, right? Sara: ...That's true. I'm in agreement I'm in agreement. Kanna: ... Sou: Thank you, miss Sara. Oh, that's right. There's something" \ " I should take this opportunity to tell everyone. Kai: ...? Sou: For now, Gin, could we get" \ " some proper statements from you? Gin: Meow... Q-taro: Y-Yeah, tha's right! Gin! Be a man!" \ " Tell him what you gotta say! Gin: ...Meow... meow... Reko: Gin's frightened!" \ " And it's you crude-ass men to blame! Q-taro: We've got no time." \ " Gin, prove that you've been useful to everybody! Gin proves himself Click on Gin's icon. Gin: .......... Sara: (Gin is trembling...) Kindly question him","Fiercely question him","Look him in the eye" Kindly question him Sara: Gin, it's okay." \ " Can you try to remember what you've" \ " seen and noticed in this place? Fiercely question him Sara: Gin! You're a big boy, right?!" \ " I know you've done a great job here!" \ " Be brave and speak! Look him in the eye Sara: Gin...? Gin: .......... Sara: (It's no good... Gin's closed his heart...) Category:Game scripts